IM
by CrystallicSky
Summary: Jack engages in a past-time many NORMAL teenagers his age do: IMing. CHACK, ONESHOT


**IM**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing except the way in which I choose to write the story! The characters are merely borrowed from Xiaolin Showdown!**

**Warning(s): Nada, my friends, its all good. :)**

:-:-:-:**  
**

**Evilmind666 has just signed on.**

**Evilmind666**: You on?

**DraicLord15**: As if you need ask?

**Evilmind666**: Yeah, I know, you're always on. -eyeroll- You don't exactly strike me as the computer-geek type, you know.

**DraicLord15**: Most probably because I am not, unlike you.

**Evilmind666**: Well, at least I'm not constantly on IM. D:

**DraicLord15**: Wonderful comeback; you really hurt me with that one. How _ever_ can I go on?

**Evilmind666**: Yeah, yeah, whatever. So, listen, I actually came on to...I don't maybe get some advice from you.

**DraicLord15**: Me? I am technically a complete stranger, perhaps an eighty-year-old pedophile just waiting for a single clue to where you live in order to properly stalk you for all you know.

**Evilmind666**: Eh, you don't seem the octogenarian type, either.

**Evilmind666**: Maybe a stalker, but if you were, you probably wouldn't have revealed your master plan to discover my location and molest me while I sleep.

**Evilmind666**: Just saying. -.-

**DraicLord15**: Be that as it may, what is it you need advice with?

**Evilmind666**: …well…I don't know…

**DraicLord15**: I am not a patient man, and I do not have all day to wait for you to get the nerve to type your petty problem.

**Evilmind666**: Alright, well, I'm having serious romance issues.

**Evilmind666**: Happy? )X

**DraicLord15**: ...What sort of romance issues?

**Evilmind666**: Ugh, its so long a story its not even funny how much carpal tunnel I'd get trying to explain it all.

**DraicLord15**: Shorten it.

**Evilmind666**: Alright, well, incredibly long story incredibly short, I like a guy, and he hates me.

**DraicLord15**: So you have feelings for someone and you fear they are not reciprocated?

**Evilmind666**: No, what did _you_ miss in the above sentence?

**Evilmind666**: Its not that I'm afraid he doesn't feel the same way, its that he doesn't.

**Evilmind666**: Like at all.

**Evilmind666**: Like, and I'm totally being metaphorical here, enough hate to potentially throw me into the gaping maw of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. -.-

**DraicLord15**: …

**DraicLord15**: Have you _tried_ discussing your feelings with him?

**Evilmind666**: And when would I have found the time to do that? In between insults and being ignored?

**DraicLord15**: I'm afraid I can't help you if you don't let me.

**Evilmind666**: That's not what I need help with.

**DraicLord15**: Oh?

**Evilmind666**: No, yeah, I'm…I'm past that. I get that he'll never like me, but I'm not totally sure what to do now.

**DraicLord15**: And what is it you mean by that?

**Evilmind666**:Well, I mean, if he doesn't wanna give me a shot, I'm not gonna twist his arm, but I'm not sure if I should just give him up and leave it at that, or if I should try to forget him by actually dating somebody.

**DraicLord15**: …

**Evilmind666**: I mean, if I thought it had a chance in hell, I might want to date some random guy just to make the one I'm talking about jealous, but like I said…no chance in hell. -shrug-

**DraicLord15**: …

**Evilmind666**: I don't know, I mean, I just sorta wanna know what you think, because you've always been really cool to me, and…well, its not like I have parents or friends to go to for this kinda crap, and I don't want to rush into a relationship if its, like, too soon after him, you know?

**DraicLord15**: …

**Evilmind666**: …Are you even there?

**DraicLord15**: …I did not believe it would ever come to this.

**Evilmind666**: Come to what? o.o?

**DraicLord15**: Seeing as I've no other choice…

**DraicLord15**: Turn around.

Jack blinked at his laptop, mildly confused, but nonetheless looked behind him, only to shriek in terror and drop his computer to the floor (thank god for that shock-proof casing).

"Chase?!" the goth squealed at the quite sudden presence of the warlord behind him, put at extreme unease. "But-you-I-what…what the hell?!"

Golden eyes stared him down seemingly indifferently. "Yes, Spicer, though you described it so eloquently on your own, _I_ have been corresponding with you for the past few months."

"B-b-b-but…but _why_?" he gaped, dumbfounded.

"I have always found you somewhat intriguing," Chase calmly explained, "but it has constantly been difficult to discover the genuine you, what lay beyond the excessive hero-worship and attempts to be evil. What better way to determine that aspect of you than through the internet, where you would feel no compulsion to be anything but real?"

Almost cautiously, sensing more in the man's words than what he was saying, Jack posed, "And…and did you like what you found?"

The warlord smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did," he said. "Without your usual bravado, you are actually fairly intelligent, and quite the typist, not to mention your complete lack of internet slang that so many your age participate in; I do so dislike that."

"S…so…" The goth felt almost awkward sitting cross-legged on his bed in black pajama bottoms and a nightshirt two sizes too big for him while his evil hero, Chase Young stood before him in all of his armored, dignified glory. "You…know what I said-er, typed about…about how I feel…?"

"Yes," the man nodded.

This not having been _quite_ the answer he was looking for, Jack tried again, "And…?"

Abruptly, the young man was shoved back against his mattress, a warlord in between his legs.

"I like you, Jack Spicer," Chase said in no uncertain terms, "and I would like to see just what we could be together."

Red eyes lit up in 'almost too good to be true' elation as the man's nose brushed lightly against his. "Y…you're giving me a shot?"

The man grinned, mimicking the goth's terminology, "I'm giving you a shot."

And with that, their lips met in their first kiss; chaste, but certainly not bland by any stretch of the imagination, a slight tingle of exhilaration shooting up and down both of their spines.

It did not stay chaste for long, however, as white fingers laced fervently in the silky, dark locks he'd always _wanted_ to touch, inviting Chase to take what he pleased and be quick about it with his submissive, yet hungry body language.

The dragon did not need to be told twice.

Meanwhile, the laptop sat alone on the floor, untouched with the IM program still open.

**Evilmind666's status has automatically switched to Idle.**

**Evilmind666 has been Idle for nearly sixty minutes; automatic sign-off will occur if Idle status is maintained.**

**Evilmind666 has been signed off.**

:-:-:-:

**A/N: I don't know, I'm in a creative slump, lately. I can't work on, like _anything_. I tried to do two more of those things like my Chack Alphabet (body parts and the classical elements with a couple extras), but I couldn't get any further than the first or second thing before going, "Screw it... -.-"**

I don't know, hopefully this thing isn't crap, and I'll get some inspiration back later, 'cause I'm not used to not writing, like, constantly. D:


End file.
